Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by BlackBeltGirlScout
Summary: Song fic for Aragorn/Arwen & Faramir/Eowyn. Can u guess Elrond's mysterious guest?


Disclaimer--I own nothing. The line He is willing to . . . lower being. is from Angel but I added the middle line.  
  
Author's Note--This is just something that popped into my head. I read Return of the King about a month ago, so things might not be all right. But hey, this is my story, so I can do what I want!  
  
Summary--Just a little something for Aragorn and Arwen and Eowyn and Faramir.  
  
_  
Why, why, why  
  
There you are, in a darkened room  
And you're all alone, looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love   
Like a broken arrow   
Here I stand in the shadows   
In the shadows   
Come to come, come to me   
Can't you see that _  
  
Aragorn looks to Arwen. Idhren emmen menna gui ethwel. Hae o auth a nir a naeth. (You have a chance for another life. Away from war... grief... despair.)   
Why are you saying this? she asks, worried.   
I am mortal; you are Elf kind. It was a dream, Arwen, nothing more.   
He takes Arwen's hand to return the Evenstar necklace to her.   
This belongs to you, he tells her.   
She closes Aragorn's hand over the Evenstar.   
It was a gift, she replies. "Keep it."   
  
_Nobody wants to be lonely   
Nobody wants to cry   
My body's longing to hold you   
So bad it hurts inside   
Time is precious and it's slipping away   
And I've been waiting for you all of my life   
Nobody wants to be lonely   
So why, why don't you let me love you   
Why, oh why_  
  
Elrond watches the exchange from far away. He sighs. He is worried for his daughter, and loves her too much to see her throw away her immortality. He can see Aragorn trying to get Arwen out of the nasty little net they got tangled into, but Arwen will remain true to her heart. The Fellowship leaves today, and no one knows what will happen. Yet no matter what, Arwen and Aragorn will love each other.   
  
_Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song   
It's a serenade, so your heart can find me   
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs   
Into my arms, baby, oh   
Before I start going crazy   
Going crazy, oh   
Run to me   
Run to me   
Cause I'm dying_  
  
"Choices must be made, and this is theirs. "   
Elrond doesn't look back to the speaker. He doesn't need to. He doesn't want to. He knows there will be nothing to see.   
"You will accept her fate if she stays with him? " he asks her.   
"There love is strong, and it has still to be seen what will come of it. "   
A small smile plays on his lips. "You sound like your mother. "   
"I've had time to practice. Elrond, nothing short of physical strength will make her leave him if she doesn't want to. "   
He sighs. "I will not force her. In that way. You know I have a way with words. She is an elf and he is a mortal. "   
"Do not be so quick to judge? What if their fates had been switched with ours? "   
He doesn't reply, knowing he can't. There is nothing he can say to her about that.   
"This one man is willing to sacrifice every drop of human happiness and love he has ever known for another. He wants her to leave with you, even though is kills him inside. He is not a lower being. "   
  
_Nobody wants to be lonely Nobody wants to cry   
My body's longing to hold you   
I'm longing to hold you   
So bad it hurts inside   
Time is precious and it's slipping away   
And I've been waiting for you all of my life   
Nobody wants to be lonely   
So why   
Why, why don't you let me love you_   
  
Faramir looks across the garden and to the figure in white. She is beautiful. They both rest as their wounds heal, and they both wait for the same thing. News. What goes on near Mordor? The dark clouds continue to grow, and he isn't sure how long hope will live on here.   
  
_I wanna feel you need me   
Feel you need me   
Just like the air you're breathing   
Breathing, I need you here in my life   
Don't walk away   
Don't walk away   
No, no, no, no..._   
  
Eowyn finds peace near him. He can fight, yes, but there is also another side ot him. There is a calm in him she has rarely known. It is a calm fire, but feed it well and it will blaze. For now she waits.   
  
_Nobody wants to be lonely   
Nobody wants to cry   
Nobody wants to be lonely   
Nobody wants to cry   
Nobody wants to cry   
My body's longing to hold you   
So bad it hurts inside_  
  
Love blazes in the hearts of four certain people. They use that last bit of hope to beat away the darkness of fear. One feels pain and love at the same time, knowing what will become of his love, and what she can become. Two are conflicted. One has two paths she can take, and she will hurt people no matter which is chosen. The other has a free spirit and doesn't want to be caged. Their feelings are strong, and they must decide quickly. The last one knows what he wants, but is somewhat weary to go after it. He knows what she is like, and that she would be free to roam for her heart forever then caged just to please.   
  
_Time is precious and it's slipping away   
And I've been waiting for you all of my life   
Nobody wants to be lonely   
So why, why don't you let me love you   
Let me love you...   
Nobody wants to be lonely   
Nobody wants to cry   
My body's longing to hold you   
So bad it hurts inside_   
  
In the end, they make their choices. Each will be wed, taking that path. They don't know what the destination will look like, but after all this, they figure they can handle a few rocks under their feet. Some are slightly saddened by one choice, but they can't help but be happy for the two. Their sadness is held off by the fact that the new couple know the true meaning of life, and that they will enjoy it. The other two have had time to learn about each other. They know that there will be compromises, but they will still be happy. It's better then asking what if?' for the rest of their lives.   
  
_Time is precious and it's slipping away   
And I've been waiting for you all of my life   
Nobody wants to be lonely   
So why, why don't you let me love you   
Why, let me love you   
Why don't you let me love you   
Why, love you, let me love you   
Why Why_  
  
Cupid looks around.   
"Well, that wasn't stressful, " he sighs sarcastically. "Still think that elf coulda learned a thing or two from me. "   
He looks at his list, and his eyes go wide. What have those two done this time? His mom will kill him if he doesn't fix this one.   
"I swear it's the Morphin Grid that messes with their brains. Hope Zordon doesn't try to stop me again. Kim, Tommy, you're worse then these guys.  
In a flash of red light, he's gone.


End file.
